Эладрин
Эльдарин (Eladrin) [или эладрин] - ***** Общее описание расы Eladrin society straddles the boundary between the Feywild and the natural world. Eladrin build their elegant cities and towers in places of striking natural splendor, especially where the veil between the worlds is thin-isolated mountain vales, green islands along wild and storm-wracked coasts, and the deepest recesses of ancient forests. Some eladrin realms exist mostly in the Feywild, only rarely touching the natural world; others permanently straddle both planes of existence. A few appear in the world at sunset each day, only to fade back into the Feywild at dawn. Long-lived and strongly tied to the Feywild, eladrin have a detached view of the world. They often have difficulty believing that events in the mortal realm are of much importance to them, and they consider courses of action that can last for centuries. Some of the oldest eladrin see the world as a distraction-a source of unwanted intrusions, needless fearmongering, and meddlesome people of other races. If they could, they would shut down every gate between the Feywild and the natural world. However, many younger eladrin reject such narrow views. They see all too clearly the continuing rise of evil in the world and the encroaching darkness that surrounds their once-grand realm. These eladrin venture into the world in the hope of forging stronger ties between their homeland and the lands of humans, elves, dwarves, and halflings. However, the aloof reputation of their race makes such ties difficult to forge and maintain. Eladrin live by an aesthetic philosophy common to the Feywild and personified by Corellon, the god of beauty and patron of the fey. Eladrin seek to exemplify grace, skill, and learning in every part of life, from dance and song to swordplay and magic. Their cities are places of stunning beauty that shape and guide their natural surroundings into elegant forms. Внешний вид thumb|290px|Внешний вид эльдаринEladrin are of human height. They are slim, and even the strongest simply look athletic rather than muscle-bound. They have the same range of complexions as humans, though they are more often fair than dark. Their straight, fine hair is often white, silver, or pale gold, and they wear it long and loose. Their ears are long and pointed, and their eyes are pearly and opalescent orbs of vibrant blue, violet, or green, lacking pupils. Eladrin can't grow facial hair and have little body hair. Eladrin children grow much as human children do, but their aging process slows to a crawl when they reach maturity. They enjoy youth and health for most of their lives and don't begin to feel the effects of age until the middle of their third century. Most live for over 300 years, and even at the end they suffer few of the infirmities of old age. Подрасы эльдарин Солнечные эльфы Playing: Patience solves many problems. Sun elves live long lives, and so can afford to wait for time to take its toll on their enemies and the problems of shorter-lived races. Their long-term plans can take centuries to realize. As a sun elf, you are far more concerned with what might be ahead rather than the troubles of the moment. A calm mind remains clear. Maintaining an inner and outward serenity allows you to think more clearly. In dire situations, a solemn outlook helps to keep peril at a distance and allows you to make the most well-reasoned choices. Creatures are as they are born. Just as the deer cannot help but be hunted by the wolf, the wolf cannot fail to hunt lest it die. So too must the dwarf grub for gold and the halfling avoid home and responsibility. The rabbit cannot fly any more than the fox can graze to survive. Do not expect others to rise to your level or to change their ways to suit you. The sun elves have lived apart from the events of the world for thousands of years. Despite the recent turmoil of the Spellplague, they see little reason to change. Indeed, the dangers of the modern age and the proven frailties of those gods not associated with the elves drives many sun elves to depend more than ever on their traditional insularity, closing ranks against outsiders that would spread chaos and doom. Taking advantage of the renewed connection to the Feywild represents an exception for some sun elves, but for others it merely proves the point. The elves of Faerie might look and act like the elves of the world, but to many sun elves, they represent as much of a potential threat as any worldly nation. Sun elves mimic the aloof (some might say haughty) nature of their society in their personal interactions as well. They are slow to smile, quick to disparage, and always ready to demonstrate their superior knowledge and skill. These barriers break down over time in the dealings between a sun elf and his or her closest allies, but many sun elves remain forever withdrawn in the company of people who speak plainly and show emotion openly. 'Игровые особенности подрасы' Лунные эльфы Playing: Each new day brings new horizons. You feel the wanderlust of your people, and you look to fresh experiences to grant you new insights on life. No matter how much you have seen, the world always offers more to explore. Magic exists in all things. Most moon elves appreciate the fact that magic can be found anywhere—and often in a surprising form. You know to keep an open mind and accept the power that magic can unlock in even the simplest of objects and weakest of creatures. A hidden good cannot be great. While the sun elves built up empires in isolation, the moon elves explored the world and saw their culture thrive and grow. In the same way, you know that good deeds should not be hidden. Others who witness acts of charity and nobility take strength and hope from them. Righteousness should be bolder than villainy. In the ancient past, the moon elves reveled in travel and exploration. As a result, though they were the largest in number, their empires were the last to rise. Moon elves today still have this wanderlust, and are thus both numerous and widespread. Open to new experiences and honest by nature, moon elves are often seen as worthy companions by the people they meet in their travels. Though the Spellplague inspired many sun elves to retreat further into isolation, most moon elves reacted to the tragedy of that period by forming stronger bonds with other races. Many moon elves now consider themselves a citizen of a worldly nation first and an eladrin second. Others have used renewed links with the Feywild to reconnect with their ancient homeland. In turn, a new generation of moon elves now spreads from the Feywild to explore the world. 'Игровые особенности подрасы' Раса эльдаринов стала доступной в качестве игровой с выходом первого официального модуля к игре "Fury of the Feywild". Для получения доступа к подрасе лунных эльфов необходимо иметь Набор основателя "Хранитель Невервинтера". thumb|left|400px|Первый официальный модуль "Fury of the Feywild"